


One for you and one for me

by Pandabear_2014



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Shenanigans, Youtuber - Freeform, a bit of crack, wholesome goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabear_2014/pseuds/Pandabear_2014
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno buy each other character face masks and be chaotic.





	One for you and one for me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the lovechild of two hours of sleep and pure adrenaline. I've seen some shit I didn't need to see while Googling facemasks. Also it may be boring. Enjoy!  
(Any similar story out there is purely coincidental!)
> 
> Also none of the characters are mine.

“Hey guys welcome back to JaemJaems! Hope you all have had a good day so far! Did y’all like my last video of me attempting to make mochi?” As Jaemin finished his question Renjun glides by behind Jaemin, “You still owe me a new microwave.” At this, Jaemin turns to him, “But—“

“And mixing bowl.”

“Look—“

“And spatula.“

Turning back to his camera, “But at least it tasted good!” He shouted to his friend while crossing his arms and flashing his pearly whites at the lens. “I would have rather licked the counter Jaemin!” Was Renjun’s response. Not going down without a fight he turns in his chair to the general direction of the Negative Nancy. “Jen said it was good.” Coming back into frame Renjun said, “If Jeno still wants a boyfriend, he’ll say anything of yours is good.”

“Jisung liked it.”

“Jisung will eat anything in his sight.”

“But Chenle was so eager to taste it!”

“Chenle was running late for a flight. It was either your mochi or grossly overpriced airport food.”

“Okay, well Haechan—“

“…”

“You right.”

Huffing in defeat he turns back to his camera and remembers the red recording light is blinking. “Anyways, so sorry you had to witness that, I didn’t realize I lived with a bunch of monkeys who don’t have taste buds.” “I call it being a realist.” Renjun said while walking back to his room. “I call it being a realist.” Mocked Jaemin who raised his voice to a higher pitch and flailed his arms.

“As you can see it is nighttime outside and even though you guys are used to seeing me during the day I’ve decided to change things up a bit. I’ll be filming a bit of my night routine!” With that he flashed a bright smile and spirit fingers. “Since you guys are wanting to see Jeno some more he agreed to be a part of this video. He’s currently on his way back from his night class so we’ll see you at the store!”

*

The video cuts to Jaemin and Jeno walking through the aisles of the beauty store, the latter holding a camera of his own. “Okay guys I wanted to get Jeno’s point of view for this video too so he’ll be filming with another one of my cameras.” Pointing his own camera at the mentioned boy, Jeno wraps one of his arms around Jaemin’s waist and kisses his cheek and then smiles his signature smile and waves at the camera. “Hi everyone!”

Blushing, Jaemin turns back to the camera, “So we’re here to get facemasks as a part of the routine but the catch is we’re each buying character facemasks for each other. "He’s going to buy one for me and I’m buying one for him.” At this Jeno is nodding along to his every word with his arm still around Jaemin’s waist.

Turning to look at Jeno he says, “Mmm I’d say about fifteen minutes is enough time to look for a mask?” With a thumbs up Jeno voices his agreement, “Sounds good babe.” They both lean in with a kiss and as Jaemin smiles into it he says, “Don’t make me look stupid.”

*

“I’m gonna make him look stupid.” Jeno whispers into the camera as he’s browsing the infinite selections of character facemasks. “We’ve got Hello Kitty, Doraemon, Disney princesses, and I’m pretty sure I saw an Attack on Titan mask.” Pouting at the camera, “There’s so many options guys, so many options to make Jaem look ridiculous. I should just buy five and put them on top of each other.” As his eyes scan up and down the masks displayed he pauses on one and a mischievous smile slowly grows on his face.

*

While eyeing his boyfriend who disappears into the next aisle over, Jaemin narrows his eyes in suspicion at the lens. “I don’t trust that boy for a second that mischievous little shit. Two can play at this game.” As he walks down his aisle eyes scanning left right for the perfect one he begins to questions the camera. “What do you all want to see in my next video? Opening fan mail? More cooking? Oh I can do a mukbang!” He exclaims. “I’m always down for new things to do and maybe I can get Jeno to join me so let me know your suggestions in the comm—“ Before Jaemin can even finish his sentence a bright yellow rectangular package comes into view and all is well again.

*

This time Jeno and Jaemin are sporting matching light blue pajamas while sitting on the floor in front of their bed. With most of their nightly routine finished all there is left to do put the facemasks on each other. “Alrighty guys our teethes are brushed and faces washed so we just gotta apply the masks! I’ve covered all the mirrors in the bedroom so there won’t be any peeking until both masks have been applied.” Jeno chimes in, “That’s right, mirrors as in plural because Jaemin is one vain motherfu—“ Pushing Jeno down and away from the camera Jaemin exclaims, “WOW OKAY I didn’t come here for that slander.”

Out of frame on the ground Jeno is faintly heard, “I said what I said.” Choosing to ignore his other half Jaemin continues, “ANYWAYS as I was saying I have two hand mirrors here that we’ll hold up to each other once we’re through.” Glancing at Jeno who has sat up again Jaemin goes, "The nature of the status of our relationship lies in those facemasks Lee Jeno."

"Oh shit."

"I'm kidding."

"Whew."

"No I'm not."

Turning away from a wide-eyed boyfriend, Jaemin claps his hands together, "Lets begin shall we? I'll go first!" As Jaemin finishes, Jeno goes to lay his head down in boyfriend’s lap and makes himself comfortable. Jaemin goes to angle the camera down so that Jeno’s face is fully in frame. “No peeking Jen, okay?” “You got it, love.” Quickly winking at him before shutting his eyes. His cheeks are not turning rosy thank you very much, he rips open the yellow package.

After a brief glance at the camera to make sure it’s still on and recording Jaemin begins applying the mask. “Ahh it’s cold, baaaabe, baaaaaabe.” Complains the older while kicking his feet. “Oh hush you big baby, it’ll warm up soon.” Jaemin rolls his eyes; he’s dating a baby inside a nineteen-year-olds body. “If I really wanted to see a baby I’d get facemask serum in your eye on purpose and it would be fun for no one, now stay still.” At this Jeno stills his body with his hands at his side.

“Good boy, I knew I trained you well.” Jeno, blindly reaching for Jaemin’s sides, tries to tickle him, facemask serum be damned. “I’m kidding, I’M KIDDING.” He screeched. After taking control of his boyfriend's muscular arms, _damn_, he presses a quick kiss to Jeno’s lips as he continues smoothing down the edges. Rubbing the excess serum into Jeno’s neck and making sure the mask won’t fall off, Jeno sits up and they shuffle around.

As he looks into the camera, “Alright time to do Jaemin’s face some justice.” “Yah Lee Jeno, those are fighting words.” He may have had noodely ass arms but these noodely ass arms aren’t afraid to hit a hoe. With one last glare Jaemin lays his head on his boyfriend’s muscular thighs, _double damn_. The next couple minutes are spent in silence as Jeno applies the facemask to Jaemin’s face while admiring his facial features. _I can’t believe he’s all mine_, Jeno thinks.

“I can feel you staring.”

“Yeah, just looking at your big ass forehead.” This earns him a pinch to the leg

“All done! Damn, your head weighs a ton Nana.” Another pinch.

After sitting up and adjusting the camera back to its original position Jaemin begins to speak, “Since I didn’t pull out the viewfinder screen I hope this entire video is in focus!” Sending one last grin to the camera he and Jeno turn to face each other. As they get a right side up look at each other, the snickering and giggles begin. At this point Jeno’s eyes have disappeared and Jaemin’s teeth are all on display. They both shake with laughter into each other’s faces and struggle to keep their masks on. Jaemin is going to have to do some serious editing later.

Jaemin goes to grab the hand mirror and holds it up to his boyfriend’s face waiting to see his reaction. Jeno slows his laughter down for a moment to focus on his face. “Why is the mask so yellow? What are those white circles? And my mouth is….brown?” He pauses looking up at Jaemin. “What in the hell…am I an alien? They make alien facemasks?” Jaemin, who is no longer able to hold it in, “You’re Homer Simpson dummy!” At that he falls back laughing all over again and it takes him a couple minutes to collect himself.

Bracing himself for his ultimate doom Jeno then lifts up the mirror to Jaemin’s face. Jeno’s counting the seconds he has left to live as Jaemin focuses in on his reflection. _What the hell? _ Thinks Jaemin. He goes to look at Jeno who is biting his lip while shaking with silent laughter. He sees that the top half is black and white and it’s an animal of some kind but what? What’s with the pink at the bottom? Looking at his face as a whole he realizes—

“IS THAT A COW LEE JENO?!”

At his screeching, Jeno absolutely loses it. Tears are running down his face and his sides are killing him. Jaemin is squawking with complaints and Jeno can’t hear a word over the sound of his own laughter. After dodging a couple smacks from Jaemin he finally sits up to see his boyfriend letting out an indignant huff at the camera. “The disrespect I get around this place.” “Awh you know I love you honey.” Jeno coos as he wraps himself around Jaemin from behind.

Deciding this video was becoming too long; Jaemin begins to say his final remarks. “Thank you guys so much for making it to the end of this video! Jeno and I had so much fun making this video and be sure to leave a thumbs up! And let me know if you guys want to see this ugly ass again.” He says gesturing to Jeno. “Goodbye, mwah!” Jaemin blows a kiss to the camera as Jeno kisses Jaemin’s cheek who giggles as he goes to turn the camera off.

“A cow, really?”

“Homer Simpson, really?”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Thanks so much for reading my very first fic! Commentary is very much appreciated and yes The Simpsons facemasks very much exist.  
Mwah❤️


End file.
